Shadow Empire
The Shadow Empire was the 9th largest sentient clan in history on Earth. Although long deceased and rarely spoken of, they had a large impact in the future of shadowkind and a newfound, yet oftenly misjudged, race. They lasted for a bare 250 years before being wiped out. Description Physical Appearance Shadows belonging to the Shadow Empire had a huge spectrum, or range, of possible appearances. Many had four, five, or six legs, some being bipedal and even fewer being monopods. All were a deep black (or grey, depending on their surroundings) and often looked like the silhouette of some sort of animal. They were nearly completely transparent, so X-Rays would be useless in trying to see the inside of them. Some were able to shapeshift into other basic, shadowy animals. Ranks The Shadows were split up into ranks according to how much authority they had over clans of the Shadow Empire. In order, they were called Shades, Shadows, Stormlings, Wraiths, Twilight Wraiths, and Genesis Wraiths. The Genesis Wraiths were a group of 12 very powerful Shadows that had power that was considered unimaginable in their time, and the Twilight Wraiths a group of 24 with identical but noticeably weaker abilities than the Genesis Wraiths. Abilities What the Shadows of the Shadow Empire lacked in physical strength was made up by a huge array of kinetic abilities. Some say that they are the ancestors of beings with many complicated powers involving gravity, time, plants, and sanity. Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Telekinesis, and Geokinesis were the five most common in the times of the Shadow Empire. Teleportation and shapeshifting were also quite common, but only certain Shadows were able to shapeshift into certain creatures or beings. A special kinetic power known as Cephalokinesis is told to have been invented by the Genesis Wraiths. Behavior The Shadows were very, very aggressive and saw little domestic tribes as a threat to their expansion. Although their true nature is unknown, since their habits are long lost in the sands of time, it is a widely considered fact that they were indeed sentient and intelligent, but weren't entirely warlike. Revelation & Extinction Shadows had been around the world for a very long time, but mostly went unseen. After Alyx was enfuriated by the declining populations of the Yxin race, he corrupted them into more basic creatures of pure darkness. These newer Yxin-shadows, however, had a more developed consciousness than their humanoid forms and rebelled against Alyx often. As a striving attempt for survival and Alyx's eventual death, they rose up into a massive empire of shadows and did whatever they could to stop Alyx. Their raids did little to nothing, however, and eventually Alyx got sick of dealing with them for 200 plus years and wiped most of them off the face of the Earth. Alyx took the surviving Genesis Wraiths and corrupted them back into people, but as an entirely new race apart from both Shadows and Yxins. They were stripped of all their powers except for the most basic of all shapeshifting. They were cast out into the world, but their traces of Yxinhood was unmistakable. Up and even still in modern times, this race is considered the most evil because of the horribly evil Yxins being in their nearly-direct bloodline. Many of them are currently, and sadly, deceased, and only about 40 remain in the world. They are horribly misjudged and are assumed to be corrupt simply from their ancient heritage. This race is the Lylans. Category:Races Category:Major Races Category:Ancient Mobs Category:Shadow Mobs Category:Black Category:Shapeshifters